


Klaus did It

by SarahGinnySmith



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, I did this in the ten minutes before bed, I guess this works as platonic, Short & Sweet, You should be worried, because it’s far too short to reference any relationships, really stupid plot but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGinnySmith/pseuds/SarahGinnySmith
Summary: She took what was his. She couldn’t let him know. She would honestly rather watch the rest of her family go down in flames than admit herself guilty.Fiveya week Day 5- Guilt
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Klaus did It

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s day five, I’m slowly, ever so slowly running out of shits to give. I wrote this in ten minutes and it’s very noticeable. Enjoy, try to see what it could be instead of the mess that it is.

She didn’t know what to say, what to do. How could she tell him she had taken it. It was an accident, or at least that’s what she keeps telling herself.

She just wanted something for herself. It was a whim, and she never in her life expected him to have this kind of reaction.

Things had gone beyond the point of no return. Five was pressing his knee into Klaus’s back with the arm twisted close to the point of breakage. Klaus was flailing, yelling that it wasn’t him. Five wouldn’t reply. He twisted the arm further, demanding satisfaction from the one who’d wronged him.

Except it wasn’t klaus. It was her and she was letting him do this. She just didn’t want to face it. Pogo and Ben were beside her, not that they’d notice her existence, trying to reason with the feral boy. Too scared to intervene.

Allison was called for. She didn’t answer. Something about Klaus being a dirty thief who deserved this. She was just upset because he had taken her mini skirt.

And looked better in it.

Luther and Diego came down. Brute strength against actual intelligence. Vanya was fairly sure of how that was gonna end. Keep punching into thin air you’re eventually gonna hit something. That something might be Diego and then there’s a whole different problem on your hands.

And sure enough, ten minutes into them ‘diffusing’ the conflict, Diego was on Luther’s back, pulling and scratching anything in reach, doing absolutely nothing to help the now wailing Klaus, telling Ben to save him.

Ben turns to Vanya solemnly.

“You need to talk to him. You’re the only one who can.”

Personally Vanya thought the chosen one but was a tad too much, even in these extenuating circumstances. Hopefully she’ll joke about it to Five later if he doesn’t bite her face off in the mean time.

“Five! Stop.”

He pauses.

“Come on V, you know he took it”

Klaus whimpers. Five pushes harder.

“FIVE NO! I TOOK IT, ok? I’m sorry. I took the last donut I didn’t realise you wanted it!”

At this everyone pauses. Five makes a huh sound as if that was all she had to say and she thinks it might be over.

That is until klaus gets enough breath to open his mouth again.

“a Doughnut? You Broke my ARM for a God Damn DOUGHNUT?”

Five shrugged, “calm down it’s just sprained. You always over react.” 

Vanya took a look around the room. Ben was crying, Klaus still flailing underneath Five. Luther and Diego were still fighting and Allison had ju at waltzed down the stairs with a burning mini skirt in tow. She really didn’t like being second best.

Five hopped off Klaus with a spring in his step, leaving chaos in his wake and dragging a mortified, guilty Vanya behind him.


End file.
